


Affliction

by khumbaaa



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I hope you like pet names, also chloe uses lots of pet names for max, because there’s a lot, chloe loves max so much, do you like fluff, kinda ooc?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 12:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16018133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khumbaaa/pseuds/khumbaaa
Summary: It all happened so fast.A peaceful walk downtown turned into something horrendous.An alley.A masked thug with a pistol.Him fleeing the scene after striking.Max hitting the ground with a thud, bleeding heavily from the side of her abdomen.A crying Chloe.





	Affliction

  "Stay with me baby Max, you're gonna be alright," a crystalline tear dripped down Chloe's cheek and onto the front of Max's blue flannel, "you'll be fine, I promise."

  It all happened so fast.

  A peaceful walk downtown turned into something horrendous.

An alley.

A masked thug with a pistol.

Him fleeing the scene after striking.

Max hitting the ground with a thud, bleeding heavily from the side of her abdomen.

A crying Chloe.

Chloe had removed her gray sweater and pressed it gently to her wound as they waited for the paramedics to arrive. Max whined and panted slightly, as the pain was jarring throughout her entire body. Chloe leaned down and brushed her lips against Max's own, her nose, and finally her forehead, where she whispered, "You're okay baby girl, you're good." She gripped Max's hand tightly within her own. Her warm breath wafted over Max's features and in that moment, Max had never felt any safer.

  "C-Chloe... I... it h-hurts so m-much..." Max whined, getting weaker and weaker with each passing second.

"I know it hurts, Max. Just... keep taking deep breaths," Chloe soothed against Max's lips. She cupped Max's cheek and brushed away her tears with her thumb. Max obliged, although her breaths started to slow down by quite a bit. Chloe noticed this, and her eyes snapped open.

"God, where the fuck are they?!" she growled. It wasn't long until the flashing red lights and high-pitched siren came into view and earshot. "Thank God!" Chloe exclaimed, looking back towards Max. Her eyes were shut now. "Max?!"

All she got in reply was a long sigh, followed by a quick cough as Max grimaced from the pain. A spurt of blood from her mouth followed the cough, which left Chloe wide-eyed and panicky.

  "No, no," Chloe muttered shakily. She brought her hand to Max's mouth, wiping away the blood and reddish spittle, "No..." Max blearily looked at Chloe, whimpering like an abused dog. Chloe's heart tore at the sight.

  "Honey, remember our wedding day?" Chloe murmured. Max slightly nodded her head, a rivulet of blood streaming from her mouth. Chloe kissed the area right above her upper lip.

  "You vowed that you would never leave me, I know damn well that you won't. You're my strong baby girl," Chloe said, more fresh tears welling up in her eyes. Max's bottom lip quivered, and she let out a single, choked sob.

  As the paramedics pulled up to the side of the road, they were met with a weeping Chloe and a profusely-bleeding Max. "Excuse us, ma'am," one of them ushered Chloe to the side. Chloe watched as they tossed her makeshift sweater bandage off and lifted Max's flannel up, carefully applying an antiseptic to her bullet wound. She turned her head away and frowned when Max let out a loud, sharp hiss of pain, her nails scrabbling against the concrete. The paramedics then wrapped a pressure bandage around her midriff tightly, lifting Max up onto the gurney and strapping her in.

  "Chloe... I w-want C-Chloe," Max whimpered to one of the paramedics, to which he looked over at Chloe.

  "I'm assuming that's you, miss," he announced, signaling for Chloe to follow them into the back of the ambulance as they wheeled Max into it. She stood beside the gurney and rubbed Max's cheek feebly, more tears rolling down her own.

  "I'm so, so sorry Maxie," Chloe's voice wavered, "it should've been me." She rested her forehead against Max's, a few hot tears dripping onto her face.

  "Chloe, don't s-say that..." Max whispered, sniffling, "I love you. I've s-seen you die t-too many times. I... I don't w-want to see it h-happen again." Upon hearing that, Chloe brought her hand down to Max's left one, bringing it up to her face and placing a sweet kiss onto the small, diamond-encrusted ring.

When they arrived at the hospital, Max was immediately rushed inside. She had passed out during the ride there, which left Chloe extremely worried. Max was pushed past a set of double doors on her gurney, a sign beside them read **'NO VISITORS BEYOND THIS POINT'**.

Chloe on the other hand had been pacing around in the waiting room for the past hour, ignoring the few stares of some people. She nervously chewed on her thumbnail, a small habit that she never seemed to grow out of. Her heart was pounding, anxiety and dread raced against each other to see who could make her break down first.

She finally went up to the front desk and decided to ask about Max.

"Will my wife be okay?" she inquired the nurse at the desk. The woman did a quick glance over of Chloe; her slightly tattered leather jacket she's had for years, her short, strawberry blonde hair, her many ear piercings.

"Last name?" she replied, looking down at her name book thoughtfully.

"Caulfield-Price," Chloe said anxiously, tapping her fingers on the desk, "is she okay? I can't stand the thought of her dead..."

"Caulfield-Price," the woman muttered to herself, "aha! There we go. Maxine Caulfield-Price, room 219," she spoke, looking up at Chloe. "You may be able to visit her now."

Chloe gave a weak smile, "Thank you!" With that, she dashed through another set of doors, jogging down the hallway looking for said room. A few doctors gave her some stares.

"219, 219..." she whispered, a tight pain in her chest. Eventually, she came across a certain number plate that caught her eye. 219.

  She stopped and tentatively opened the door. There were _so_ many wires, a heart rate monitor, IV, tubes. _Everything_.

  And there lay Max, dressed in a hospital gown. Her eyes were shut. A small smile graced Chloe's lips, her eyes on the brink of spilling tears. A sigh of relief escaped Chloe as she heard the consistent beeping of the heart rate monitor, not faltering one bit.

  "Oh, Maxie baby," she whimpered quietly, her lip quivering. She started to move forward to her bed. When she reached it, she brushed back her bangs and placed a sweet kiss upon her forehead, then rested her own against it.

"I'm so sorry for not being able to protect you, I'm such a shitty wife," Chloe painfully whispered, breathing harshly against Max's features. "I love you so much."

  Much to Chloe's surprise, Max started to stir, and she let out a small gasp.

  "Chloe?" she rasped, then groaned from the pain in her abdomen. Chloe just beamed at the sight of her love finally waking up. She held Max's face gently with her own two hands, bumping and rubbing their noses together affectionately.

_Thank fucking God_ , Chloe thought to herself. "Hi baby girl," she cooed, "you doing okay?" It was Max's turn to smile as she feebly lifted a hand to rub at Chloe's cheek.

"More than okay... now that you're here," Max spoke calmly, nuzzling her own nose back in Chloe's cheek. Chloe snuck her head under Max's chin and kissed her way across her jawline, then down to her collarbone. She bit down on that one spot she knew drove Max wild.

  "Chlo, stop," she whined, writhing from her abdominal pain. "I literally j-just got _shot_ and you're trying to get some."

"I was just trying to make you feel better."

Eye roll.

"But seriously," Chloe continued, "don't move so much, Max. You'll hurt yourself more," she placed a kiss to Max's temple. As soon as Chloe did that, a doctor with thick-rimmed glasses and a bushy beard had walked into the room, unbeknownst to the two lovebirds.

"Ahem," he had cleared his throat, the sound reverberating throughout the desolate room. The pair turned their attention towards him, Chloe squinting to get a better look at his name tag. _Doctor Andrew Davis, huh..._

"Now, I'm not against any visitors, but it's strongly advised to not touch the patients. I assume you're her friend?" Doctor Davis said gruffly, pointing towards Chloe and then to Max.

"Heh, try wife," Chloe snorted, a smirk appearing on her features. Max gave a small smile to herself.

"Right, right. So I'm sure you'd like to hear the state of your wife at the moment."

"Hella yes!" Chloe exclaimed.

"Chloe..." Max groaned bitterly.

"Well," the doctor started, looking down thoughtfully at his clipboard, "the bullet had been lodged inside of her abdomen, but it was a simple removal," he paused, getting a relieved exhale from Chloe, "thankfully, there were no broken bones. We had stitched up the hole, and she should be fine in about a few weeks. She will be sore for a while, but that's nothing some painkillers can't fix. Unfortunately, we'd like to keep her here overnight, just to make sure she's fully fit to go home." He finally finished speaking, pushing his glasses up on the bridge of his nose.

Chloe turned her head towards Max, grinning at her, to which Max returned. She leaned down and pressed a loving kiss to Max's chapped lips.

"I'll leave you two at it," Doctor Davis announced, a hint of smile in his voice. With that, he closed the door behind him, leaving them both alone once again.

  Chloe kneeled on the floor beside the hospital bed and nuzzled her nose under Max's jaw, breathing in the slightly sterile scent. Max dropped yet another kiss onto Chloe's blonde head, humming contently and weakly stroking her back.

"I'm glad you're still here," Chloe wearily rasped and sniffled, rubbing her face and tears onto Max's neck.

"I am too."

"I want _**nothing**_ like this to happen ever again, okay? This might mean no more evening strolls. Ever," Chloe lifted her head up and stared at Max, fresh tears rolling down her previously tear-stained cheeks.

"Ever?" Max questioned, chuckling. She brought the hand displaying her wedding ring up, using her thumb to brush away Chloe's stray tears.

" _Never_ , baby," Chloe replied, her shaky voice barely above a whisper.

Max gazed at Chloe for a moment, her bleary eyes widening slightly before crinkling at the sides, sporting a small, weary smirk.

"Okay."

**Author's Note:**

> i’ve been putting off this story for since like april cause i got so lazy lmao but here it is! i love these two gay babies sm and i hope y’all do too. please review!!
> 
> ps i used wattpad to write this so i transferred it from there to here, and some of the indents got fucked up so please don’t mind it :))


End file.
